Conventional die cage assemblies are known to be used with a crimping machine to crimp a fitting on an end of a hose. For example, a die cage assembly may be used with a ProCrimp™ 1390 crimping machine available from Eaton Aeroquip Inc. of Maumee, Ohio. Such a crimping machine may be used with various die cage assemblies. Die cage assemblies can be convenient to properly align die segments with respect to the crimping machine. Moreover, die cage assemblies can also provide a unitary structure that simplifies carrying and installation of the die segments by an operator setting up the crimping machine. Examples of die cage assemblies are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,552 which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Die cage assemblies of U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,552 include a hinge portion to provide an alternate passage into an interior area of the die cage assembly. The alternate passage is designed to allow passage of large elbow hose fittings that could not pass through the central bore of a conventional die cage assembly. There is a continuing need to provide die cage assemblies that allow passage of oversized elements into the interior area of the die cage assembly for subsequent crimping with a crimping machine.